


uitae infinitae

by pilzformig



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Latin, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV SECOND PERSON IN LATIN virgil is quaking catullus is rolling in his grave i have ASCENDED, POV Second Person, character studies in the form of latin practise..., homerstuck, rose deserves a character study in latin. they all do
Language: Lingua latina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilzformig/pseuds/pilzformig
Summary: nomen rosi lalondi est tibithe world is at a point where it deserves homestuck fanfic in latin. im fairly new to the language, and i am hoping to add new chapters over time as i learn new things! at the moment it is rose centered, but i'll probably end up writing about everyone at some point!!
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. i. puella obscura

nomen Rosi Lalondi est tibi. tu puella es capillo flauo, animo obscuro, atque summa constantia.

tu obitus multos morieris, et neces multas occumbes. tu uitas infinitas uixisti.

tu fortis es. tu uinces.

aut uiam inuenies aut facies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short chapters bc im only a first year latin student at this point! this is incredibly self indulgent.
> 
> please don't hesitate to ask questions, or correct me on things, but pls be nice and keep in mind that my latin is simply not at a very complex level yet ^_^
> 
> also im pro 'u' and anti 'v' fuck you.
> 
> 'aut uiam inuenies aut facies' is of course ' _you_ will either find a way or make one', and is inspired by phemiec's iconic grimdark rose song _leviathan, the girl_ using that iconic latin phrase.
> 
> ill probably add a guide to. which declension im putting each name in but rose is evidently 3rd here! also when saying 'my name is' etc, idk whether all names are dative, or just one or what lmfao so. ya nomen rosi lalondi est tibi it is.
> 
> next chapter will b rosemary uwu


	2. ii. puella uiridis

tu puellam cuticula candenti amas. nomen Kanayae est amatori tuo.

tu sol es et Kanaya luna est. tu luna es et Kanaya sol est.

(tu te in solem uiridem alium iecisti).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this absolutely won't be the normal upload rate, but i had already written part of this before posting the first chapter!
> 
> also ofc i kno that the word 'tu' isnt necessary for all of these these sentences, but its a stylistic choice for now uwu.
> 
> Kanaya is 1st dec ofc.


End file.
